Trainride Suspicions
by Evilgrinstar
Summary: On the train to Hogwarts, Neville stumbles into Harry's compartment, asking for a healing charm. Looking at his friend closely, Harry realizes that Neville is being abused at home. He knows that he himself is too far gone, far past the brink of insanity, but Nev isn't. And so, he decides to help him, lift him into the sky from underground. Who knows- maybe he'll lift himself too.


**AN: Okay, so this just came to me all of a sudden and so, while the rest of my family was enjoying their beauty sleep, or snores, or whatever you or I can possibly think of that means sleep (hint hint), I was sitting by my laptop, typing madly, just for you guys. I just finished it and I really, really, ****_really_**** hope you enjoy it! See you at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Toodles!**

**Franca (Because I really can't be bothered to týpe all the A.k.a. Evilgrinstar crap!)**

**I want to dedicate this to all the victims of child abuse all over the world. Let us spend a moment in silence to remember all those that have died, or come over their past hindrances to live a happy, fulfilled life.**

It was during one train ride towards one magical castle by the name of Hogwarts that one sixteen-year-old Harry James Potter sat, amiably chatting with his friends, one Ronald Bilius Weasley, and one Hermione Jean Granger. It was also during this one train ride that one Neville Frank Longbottom came into the compartment that our previously introduced friends were sitting in. This one Neville Frank Longbottom was very much prone to stuttering, and as such, took five minutes to ask for what he had come for: A healing charm. This question and the strange way that he was holding himself made to be what was to become- One Harry Potter, previously introduced, became suspicious...

And this is where my story starts.

Harry Potter had been having quite a nice day. He had walked to King's Cross station early in the morning, so as to arrive on time, had been at the train early and had chosen an compartment for himself and his friends. His friends had come later, had told him that they could only stay with him for a remote amount of time during the ride-_ they were prefects. _He had told them that no matter what, they could still stay in the compartment with him a little bit. They had complied and this is where we find them now. Ron had just slapped Harry on the back, laughing heavily, and Harry had tried not to flinch when Ron touched the bruises, cuts and welts on his back. Neville had come stumbling in then- when asked what he wanted here by Ron (not quite well-behavedly, Harry noticed), he had replied with a: "Oh, it's nothing important- I was just wondering whether Hermione knew any healing charms by heart- you know, they would be handy to have in my arsenal."

"I'm sorry, Neville," Hermione replied: "I don't know any healing charms." "Oh." Neville slumped. "Well, that's fine, then. Thanks, anyway." He started to walk out of the compartment, when Harry called furiously: "Wait!" Neville stopped in his tracks. "I know some! But Neville," this was said much softer now, "You have to tell me what he did, what he used, where it was used, the places it hurts most." Neville whimpered. "What do you mean, Harry?" he asked, "I'm not abused! I'm merely clumsy- and my uncle only punishes me when needed, I deserve what I get!" Harry shook his head, softly. "One of the turning points in child abuse: denial. Neville, you just have to tell me what is wrong, what hurts- I'll fix it." Neville glared at Harry: "You say that as if you have experience dealing with children like me! Ickle Harry Potter, trying to spread rumors about others, so as to gain more popularity! I won't listen! NonononononononononononononoNoNoNoNONONONO!" He put his hands over his ears and shook his head frantically.

"Neville. Listen to me. " Harry said in a cold voice, prying Neville's hands away from his ears. "I _want _to help you, I've got to help you! You're being abused. It's started now, during the holidays. Your uncle was, _is, _angry. You broke your father's wand- he thinks you're a disappointment to the family and to the Longbottom name. He wants you to be like your father. You aren't. He tries to force it into you. You resist. You try to feel your own way, act your own way. He beats. He hits you. Pain. Pain. Pain is all and everything. You try to cower away and hide and he comes towards you, crooning softly. You wonder what is going on until you see the smirk on his face. _The little squib, _he says, _useless, _he says. Don't believe him. Believe in yourself. Don't trust. Why do you trust? Trust is a self-destructive thing. It is fickle. Just like love. Love breaks within mere seconds. Once given, it cannot be taken back without being hurt. It'll be thrown back into your faces. Life is dangerous. Those that do not live like you and I do, Neville, are weak. They do not realize the truths of life until it is too late." He laughed, but it was a laugh without humor or love or joy- it was a laugh full of loathing and hate, but it was a broken and crazy laugh at the same time. Indeed, he seemed to have gone insane.

"They try to heal people like you and me, but they don't realize that we need to be healed until it's too late. It's too late for me. MY mind has already cracked, my love snapped, my walls of trust breached, my hate grown. I have cracked. I care little for such useless things as emotions. Life has forsaken me. I was never given love." He shook his head sadly. "There's no saving me or helping me any more, Neville. But I can help you, I can save you. And that I will do. I'll try my very best to help you, but I won't do, _can't _do anything to help you if you don't want my help. You are one of the few people I respect, Neville. I hope you understand what I said. I'm sorry if I scare you or anything, but I'm afraid this is the best part of me. I am a monster. I will always remain one. And there is nothing that will change that. But you, you are no monster. Not yet. I want to help you escape its clutches, I want to help you fight the monster that is growing inside of you. I want to help you escape the sense of worthlessness, hopelessness, the loss of joy. For me to do that, I have to know what he did, how he did it, the reasons he gave. I'm offering this once, and only once: Tell me all about it, and I'll fix you, stop him. Do you accept?" There were many emotions which could be seen in Neville's eyes those two seconds, but no fear. "Yes." Neville said. Then, louder, stronger, "Yes. I accept." He took Hary's proferred hand and shook it.

**AN: Hi again! So, how was it? Please tell me in a review or PM- I desperately want to know what other people think of my writing style and taste! Thanks!**

**Cheerio!**

**Franca**


End file.
